Field
The present invention relates to a mobile device that provides enhanced security based upon contextual sensor inputs.
Relevant Background
User authentication is now commonly required to access a mobile device such as: a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop, etc. A commonly deployed authentication method to authenticate a user to a mobile device is a password. However, with the advance of mobile devices, biometric authentication methods are now being utilized more frequently. For example, a user's fingerprint is now increasingly being utilized as an authentication method with the use of fingerprint authentication sensors in mobile devices.
Unfortunately, even these newer biometric authentication methods (e.g., fingerprint) may still be hacked, utilized with lost or stolen mobile devices, and/or utilized by other devices.